


My Magic Pie

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Patsy come across a shaman who alters their minds for just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Magic Pie

Two beautiful women, close friends found themselves in a rather strange place. A place they’d never been before. American wasteland was their best guess. They chanced upon a traveller’s wagon in this hot, dry, desert and decided to explore, searching for relief from the elements.  
The door creaked open and they entered, feeling a thrill of excitement.  
The room was very dark, lit by flickering candles. They took off their sunglasses and hung them on their vest tops so their eyes could adjust, not that they could believe what they were seeing, the room was much bigger than it could be, decorated by objects of the dark arts, black magic.  
They came face to face with a most peculiar man sat in a throne like chair. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. They stood there, hand in hand, nervous of their new company and his surroundings.  
“Welcome.” he spoke so slowly, entrancing.  
They were completely taken aback by this tall, handsome, dandy, dressed in a jet black suit and a top hat, the mad hatter in a dark, twisted world. “I see you’ve found your way into my humble dwelling…”  
“We’re really sorry.” Meg said, sincerely apologetic. “We thought it was empty. We didn’t know it was someone’s home.”  
They tried to turn and leave but couldn’t, enchanted by the man who continued to talk as though she’d said nothing at all.  
“By entering this space, this sacred space, this humble shack, this dwelling of mine, you’ve consented, of course to a decision, a choice…” He carefully gestured with his hands as though casting spells.  
They were completely bamboozled by his words, hypnotised by them and his dark facial features, his deep brown eyes and his movements.  
“No, no we’re so sorry, we’ll just go.” she said again but still they were rooted to their spot and he continued as though she’d never spoke.  
“And the nature of choice in this world of ours is there’s really no decision at all. You already know what you’re going to do.”  
They were going to do exactly what the strange man told them to do.  
“You see, there are opposing forces, without femininity you couldn’t have masculinity.” he made sexual hand gestures representing the two forces. “Without kindness you couldn’t have cruelty.” he waggled his finger as though he was telling them off. “And without darkness you certainly couldn’t have light.”  
They didn’t understand. The more he spoke, the more they feared, the more they regretted entering his space.  
He presented them with a vial that appeared to be steaming.  
“Once you’ve taken a little sip of this splendid brew.” he sniffed the gas coming from his brew and appeared to become intoxicated by it for a moment. “Smells quite delicious… The world will never look quite the same again and as I explained to you, you never really had any choice.”  
They looked at him with terrified eyes. They wanted to get the hell out of there. They held each other's hands tightly, standing close, timidly.  
“You seem a little reluctant, a little fearful, now your expression has changed… you seem almost afeared, that naughty word fear, fear the mind killer, fear the anesthetic of bravery, cowardice that contains the mind. Perhaps you need a little encouragement…”  
Their hearts raced together as they became more and more anxious but they could no longer open their mouths to speak.  
He stood up a very tall, slender man, coolly walking over to them with his brew in hand. As the man had said, they really had no choice at all, their lips gently opened to receive the liquid, first Meg and then Patsy. It trickled down their throats.  
…  
They slowly awoke, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the light of the room, filled with bright daylight. They didn’t know where they were, it could be Meg’s bedroom, it could be Patsy’s, in fact Meg was certain it was hers while Patsy believed it to be hers.  
They couldn’t remember a single thing. They had no recollection, the brew had completely altered their minds. Where they really were, how they got there was beyond them.  
All they knew was the here and now. They were laid out on the bed facing each other with not much space between them.  
As they gazed upon each other, they felt something they’d never felt before, never for another woman, never for each other. A lust, a desire for the other.  
They were still holding hands, they had soft hands, perfectly manicured nails, the comforting warmth standing out against the cold satin sheets of the bed.  
They arose, sitting up, moving closer to each other  
Meg gazed at Patsy’s pale lips, she’d never seen them quite how she did now. She slowly moved towards them, compelled by feelings she didn’t think she had. She feared Patsy’s rejection. Their lips touched, Patsy didn’t flinch, she allowed Meg’s tongue to flicker on her lips.  
They were surprised they wanted the very same thing. They delighted in the sweet fruity taste of their lip gloss, their lips were delicious unlike the familiar cigarette and alcohol tasted they were used to. Their tongues danced together in perfect rhythm.  
They were careful not to break their kiss as their hands parted and Meg started to tease Patsy’s delicate skin around her waist, brushing her vest top up. The soft touches made Patsy’s skin tingle, making her need more.  
Patsy pulled Meg’s top over her head, Meg did the same for Patsy, letting them drop, forgotten.  
They were both wearing sexy black lace bras which further aroused the girls.  
“You are so beautiful.” Patsy spoke sensually, her voice hardly sounding like her own.  
She trailed her hands up and down Meg’s body while Meg kissed Patsy’s bare shoulders and collarbone as her hands wandered towards Patsy’s bra clasp.  
Patsy moved and moaned at Meg’s hot touch, soon her bra was loose and fell aside with their vests.  
“You are gorgeous, babe.” Meg returned the compliment, her voice as arousing and unfamiliar.  
She kissed and sucked and teased and caressed Patsy’s pert breasts as Patsy weaved her fingers to release Meg’s bra.  
Patsy ran her hands down Meg’s fit body, aroused by what she saw, working at the button on her denim shorts while Meg continued to plant soft kisses all over Patsy’s.  
Once the button was undone and the shorts unzipped, Patsy slipped her hand into them stroking Meg’s underwear.  
Their minds began to alter once again. Their minds cleared and the lust ebbed away.  
The effects of the brew wore away as though they’d never taken it. They slowly realised they didn’t want this, they didn’t want any of this. They were friends, not lovers.  
“What the fuck?!” Meg pushed Patsy away hard, trying to hide her exposed body from her friend. “What are we doing?”  
Patsy attempted to cover her body with her hands too. “I… I don’t know.”  
“I’m not…” Meg couldn’t say it  
“I’m not either!”  
They grabbed their tops but covered by the fabric they still felt naked, vulnerable.  
“Why then?!”  
“It wasn’t me, it was you Meg, you started it.”  
“You drugged me.” Meg accused as they continued to argue.  
They both felt conned, betrayed, deceived by the other, not knowing, not remembering the shaman man who had instrumented this.

**Author's Note:**

> Still absolutely no idea what this song's about so I hope you enjoyed me nicking from Noel's video/ Russell Brand's performance and everything. Does any of you lot know or feel like you get it?
> 
> Was really tempted to go for Sara and Nicole (cos I can't see what Noel and Liam saw in Meg and Patsy other than like more fame) but it's 1997 they don't exist yet. Also couldn't decide whether to have the lads walk in or revealed to be watching and obviously completely cut them out which I believe is a first for the series.
> 
> I listened to Inspiral Carpets' first 3 albums writing, it helped trying to keep stuff slow and it was nice hearing stuff thinking maybe Noel was inspired by that bit of music and stuff but I didn't think much of it.


End file.
